<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Time by porcelainandleather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576684">Pure Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather'>porcelainandleather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a small accident when Severus knocks her out of the way. He is hit by an unknown potion and he it makes him de-age by 19 years. They have to work together to discover what happened and how to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter. I really don't know who owns it but okay. I wrote this story about 10 years ago, and never finished it. It was terrible, when I reread it a few weeks ago, so I've been editing the available chapters. I don't know how many more chapters there will be or if I'll finish them. I hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Distractions</strong>
</p><p>Severus Tobias Snape walked down the corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like he had done every Friday at 7 pm, for the last two years. Tom Riddle had been defeated, and he would be dead if not for Hermione Granger. Somehow she had gotten a Bozaar and a vile of Phoenix tears to him, before the Snake venom could take him. For the first six months after the battle Snape could barely care himself, much less teach his classes. Hermione stepped in once again and taught the 1st through 5th years for him. She still managed to receive perfect scores on every NEWT exam. When she graduated, Snape had offered her an apprenticeship. She had more than proved herself to him. She is now on her last few months of her apprenticeship, and Snape was going to miss her when he retired at the end of the year. After 22 years of teaching potions, he was tired and finished. He had only stayed on the last two years so that they can find a more suitable replacement than Professor Slughorn. With the completion of her apprenticeship, Hermione had agreed to take up the position.</p><p>They had developed a friendship over the last two years, and he no longer saw her as a Know it all. He chuckled as he remembered how he had given her the moniker in her early years. If fact she had grown into an intelligent beautiful woman. Snape sometime wished for more than a friendship with the breathtaking woman, but he buried those feelings anytime they arose. At 40 years old, he was 20 years older than the girl. He still had no idea how she could of forgiven him for the torture he put her through, as a student. After she had saved his life, he had been unbearable. He had expected to die, but she interfered. He blamed her for the pain and torment he suffered over the following months.</p><p>Eventually he realized that only he was to blame. He had apologized to her and Harry. Though they had both accepted his apologies, Ron was still not speaking to any of them. He still did not believe Snape's innocence, but thanks to Testimony From Harry and the painting of Albus the ministry did. He had been cleared of all charges, and Minerva gladly took him back as the Potion master, after talking to Albus. He was thankful to be rebuilding his life. He was finally free to do what he wanted.</p><p>Just as every Friday, he was waiting for Hermione to discuss the previous week and the following weeks lesson plans. She had never been late. He sat at his desk at five till seven. Three minutes later she walked in and gave him a smile. She really lit up a room, and Severus could not help the smile that graced his face.</p><p>"Good Evening, Miss Granger," Snape greeted her. "I trust you had a pleasant Week." He gestured for her to take a seat and poured them each a glass of butter beer.</p><p>"Yes Professor." She blushed as she took the glass. "Well, except for that cauldron that exploded yesterday. I gave him detention. Which he served last night." She enjoyed her job as his assistant, but sometimes she understood why he was always so grumpy after his classes. The students could be quite irresponsible.</p><p>"ah… that's how the Cauldrons became clean. Mister Thompson, I presume?" Severus chuckled and raised his glass to her. “You have done well this semester. I’d say you are more than ready to take over, next year.”</p><p>"Yes Professor, I do not believe he is going to make it past his OWLs next year. He’s smart, but his talents lie elsewhere." She shrugged and took a drink. She chose to ignore the fact that Severus was leaving at the end of the year. She did not want to admit how much she was going to miss him.</p><p>"Indeed." Snape snarled. He had at least one hopeless case every year. He had begged Albus to allow him to create a remedial class, in the beginning. Of course his former mentor had scoffed at the idea. “Some students just are not adept at potions. I will never understand the mentality that every student has to succeed in every class. I always told Albus that first year should be used to assess where the students talents lie and then we should start customize their educations second year. They would receive a more focused education, and less cauldrons would explode.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. She had heard this same response for her friend Neville Longbottom, on multiple occasions. Thankfully Neville had found his calling in herbology. He was currently finishing his apprenticeship with Madam Sprout, and they would soon be coworkers. “Now, Severus, you are right. Not everyone can be a genius potions master. Maybe you should discuss this with Minerva. I am sure Hogwarts is long over due for an educational reform.” She giggled and winked at him. Do you need anything tonight Professor Snape? I have a stack of first year essays to mark." Remarked Miss Granger. She enjoyed joking with him, but she knew that they really needed to get to work. She had papers to grade.</p><p>“Thank you. I knew you were smart. Perhaps I will talk to her, this summer.” He chuckled rolling his eyes. Hogwarts had not changed in 2000 years and he doubted he could convince Minerva into reforming the curriculum now. “Yes, Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey is running low on the healing balm we supply her with. Would you please make her another batch and send it up. Then I will help you mark your papers." Responded Snape. He knew it was a simple potion and she deserved a break after dealing with the first year students. “When we are finished with the grading, take the weekend to yourself. I can handle the rest of the orders.”</p><p>She smirked. Hermione knew that he had never used legilimency on her, but he always seemed to know what she was thinking. "Of course" stated Hermione. She walked over and grabbed the cauldron they used for the infirmary.</p><p>Snape watched her bend down to grab the cauldron, and carried it to the table next to his own. His breath caught in his throat. He wanted her, more than he wanted anyone, but he buried that as deep as he could manage. His lust for her made him feel like a dirty old man. He knew it would not stay buried, but hoped he could keep it buried long enough for her to finish her apprenticeship.</p><p>Hermione knew he was watching. She loved it when she was able to make his breath stop. She had been in love with him since the summer before her fifth year. She had admired the danger he put himself into to help the order, and had never believed he was guilty of the crimes he had committed. Yes, the actions were his, but not by choice. She had been heartbroken to find him dying in the shrieking shack during the battle. Her love only grew in the six months she cared for him.</p><p>Snape watched her begin her work and then began marking his stack of 7th year essays. He was happy to let her work in silence. In the 9 years he had known her, she had rarely made a dire mistake. He contemplated how she would fare as the potions mistress. The students would eat her alive for the first couple of years. There were still several students that knew her as a classmate. It would be difficult, but she would endure it. She was beautiful when she worked; she only rivaled his grace.</p><p>Hermione knew he continued staring at her. She reveled in his attention, but it was getting hard to concentrate. She was watching him in her peripheral vision, and he looked magnificent grading the papers. He hated this job, and she admired him for his persistence. She was the only reason that he stayed on after the war. He stayed so that she could take his place next year. She would always be grateful for the sacrifices he has made for her.</p><p>She was nearly done with her potion when it happened. She knocked a glass vial in to the caldron. She immediately recognized the clear substance. It was only phoenix tears, but she did not know what effect it would have. She reached out to catch it but the glass busted against the edge of the cauldron emptying the salty substance into her potion. It began to bubble and smoke, and Hermione gasped. She felt a hard body slam into her and she fell to the floor, slamming her right arm into the bricks. Everything seemed to move in slow motion over the next few moments.</p><p>Snape saw the vial fall and the cauldron bubbling. Fearing that he did not know the outcome, He jumped up and pushed her out of the way. The caldron fell from the table, hitting him over the head, and pouring its contents over the unconscious potions master. When Hermione realized the condition Snape was in, she ran to the floo, contacting the infirmary in a panic.</p><p>Miss Pomphrey rushed into the dungeon, to see Severus sprawled out on the floor with blood trailing down his cheek. A greenish grey potion covered him from head to toe. “Oh my stars.” She ran over and began examining his head. “What has happened, my dear?” She siphoned off the blood and potion before summoning a stretcher.</p><p>Hermione whimpered, watching the nurse. “It’s my fault. I was making the healing salve and knocked a vial of Phoenix tears into the cauldron.” She has only suffered a bruised arm and Severus was out cold. “Severus knocked me out of the way and the cauldron hit him in the head. We need to get him to the hospital wing because I don’t know what the potion will do to him. Though the potion had yet to have any effect on Severus, Hermione hoped that would remain the case.</p><p>The nurse nodded and levitated the stretcher. “Follow me and I’ll take care of your arm after I have gotten Severus settled.” She led Hermione to the hospital wing and placed Severus in a bed. She examined the cut on his head and a simple essence if dittany sealed the abrasion. “He doesn’t look like he has suffered any real head trauma. We’ll just have to wait until he wakes up. I’ll have the head mistress cancel potions until he wakes.”</p><p>Hermione nodded as she paced the room, nervously chewing her fingernails. She did not think she could teach his classes in her mental state. Madam Pomphrey waved her wand, cleaning the potion from Severus’s cloths before transfiguring his robes into a set of pajamas. “I am sure he will be right as rain in a few hours. Merlin knows he has suffered much worst.” She stood up and examined the girl’s arm. “And a simple bruise salve should be fine for your arm.”</p><p>Hermione nodded as she took the chair by Severus’s bed. She would wait for Severus to wake up and maybe she could apologize when he woke up. The older woman nodded and prepared a bed close by incase the girl needed to sleep, It would not do well for Hermione to forget caring for herself, while Severus rested. Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes. “Thank you, Madam. I’m sure it wont be necessary.”</p><p>The nurse chuckled and patted the girl on the shoulder. “I think Severus would have my head if I failed to care for you. He has come to cherish your company over the last couple years. I don’t think I have ever seen him this happy, my dear. Not since he and that Evans fought in his sixth year. Well you’ve heard the story from Harry, I suppose.”</p><p>Hermione’s cheeks reddened and she nodded. “The whole of Britton heard that story. I do not envy his loss of privacy. I really think that his friendship with Lily and the lost love was irrelevant. They spun this outlandish tale of him sacrificing himself for true love. No, She was only a friend. I would do the same for Harry, and I have no romantic feeling toward him.” She giggled and shrugged. She looked over at Severus and gasped. “Oh bloody hell.” Severus face was looking younger with each passing moment.</p><p>His hair was shorter and sporting significantly less grey. His face had been marked with scars and wrinkles, but now his skin was perfectly smooth. By Hermione’s estimations, he looked to be about 30. Madam Pomphrey was moments away from scolding her for her language when she noticed the changes. “Oh my stars, Severus.” She gasped covering her mouth. It was like the years were just melting away. She performed another scan on his brain and let out a relieved sigh. It seemed that his mind was completely uninjured. A few memories flowed across her vision and she smiled. “He seems to be okay, but his body is healing it’s self. I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and bit her lip. “I’ll need to make some calculations.” She summoned her notebook and began making notes. She went over everything she could remember about the potion and every possible variation. She did not leave his side or stop studying her notes for the next few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unintended Fountain of Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus discovers what happened to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unintended Fountain of Youth</strong>
</p><p><br/>Snape stared into the darkness. He felt trapped by the abyss surrounded him and he fought to return to the surface. He could hear voices beyond whatever was holding him back, and beyond that he could hear crying. Who would be sobbing in the dark? He growled to himself, as the sobs pulled him from his slumber, and his mind reached out for the girl. He knew if he found her, she might lead him out of this darkness.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh Severus! Please, come back." She cried out, caressing his cheek.  "Please, wake up." Severus was puzzled. No one had touched him like this in years. Not since he was a boy at Hogwarts. The touch sent shivers through him and warmed him to the core. “Severus.” She whispered. Severus minded screamed out to who ever sat beside him. His mind was becoming sharper but he still felt like he was in a cage of his own making. <br/><br/></p><p>Severus recognized that voice. It was Hermione's, and he knew he had to find his way out, if only for her. He began relentlessly pushing against the darkness. As he pressed, he saw a light; the harder he struggled, the brighter the light shined. He yearned to get back to his Hermione. Finally he was thrust back into reality. The lights invaded his senses. It took his a few moments to realize he was in the infirmary, and someone was holding his hand. He let out an agonized groan and he heard a gasp. The persons gripping his hand jumped up quickly hugged him. She began sobbing again and he realized it had been Hermione that was crying for him. She was hugging him, and he was not sure how to react.<br/><br/></p><p>"Miss. Granger, will you kindly get off my person?" He snapped and shook her off. He was flattered that she would sit by his side, but he was confused to why he was here in the first place. “Why do you see fit to crush me?” <br/><br/></p><p>"Oh Professor! I am so sorry." She chuckled through her tears. "I will do everything in my power to fix this." She let him go and stood up, wiping away the tears that had marred her cheeks. She smiled and reached over to help him sit up. She was over joyed that he had finally woken up, and felt extremely guilty for landing him here in the first place. All of this was her fault. If only she had been paying attention, but no. She had to be perving on her professor instead. <br/><br/></p><p>"What happened?" Severus asked, thankful for her help as he tried to sit up. Dammit, he had always hated these mattresses, and had hope to never see need to visit this infernal infirmary again.<br/><br/></p><p>She was thankful that she had stopped crying as she began nervously trying to explain. "Well sir, I knocked a Vile of Phoenix tears into the healing potion. When you tried to push me out of the way, the cauldron knocked you over the head." She blushed and watched her hands rather than subject herself to his annoyance. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, I Know that.” Why must she state the obvious? He wanted to growl at her but managed to keep suppress his anger. “How long have I been out?" He sighed, rolling his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>"Three Days, Sir." She whispered, chewing her lip. She could not tolerate that she could have disappointed him. She almost welcomed his anger. She deserved it, after injuring him and placing him in his current predicament. <br/><br/></p><p>"Indeed. Well, did the Phoenix tears have any effect on the potion?" He was curious on whether the phoenix tears what effects, if any on the healing salve. He may have been subject to this bed, but he was always thriving on growing his knowledge and experimentation.<br/><br/></p><p>Hermione’s tears began falling again, and Snape feared something horrible had happened. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for his harsh reality. He had been subjected too countless injuries over the war and he would survive whatever effects this new potion had administered. "Hermione, what has this potion done to me? What horrible mutations have I acquired?” He whispered.<br/><br/></p><p>"Sir, I am so sorry. I will do everything in my power to fix this." She wrung her hands, refusing to look at him. She still could not believe that this had happened. She would spend every spare moment creating a cure. Who was she to believe she was ready to teach students when she could make such a monumental mistake. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, you've said that already. What happened to me?" Severus sighed, watching her movements. He could feel the guilt rolling off her and it perplexed him. She was still an apprentice and had a long way before becoming a master. Her apprenticeship may be ending, but she still had years of self-study. <br/><br/></p><p>"Well, the Phoenix tears added a rather strange effect. Everyone is quite astonished. I'll do everything in my power to see if I can reverse it. I…" She stuttered and shook her head. She struggled how to break the news to him. <br/><br/></p><p>He was beginning to lose his temper. He had not yelled at her in years and he really did not want to now. He screwed his eyes shut and breathed harshly. He waited a moment before he broke. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?” Severus yelled. He groaned, covering his face. “I’m sorry. Please continue your explanation?” <br/><br/></p><p>"I de-aged you." Hermione whimpered. She stood up and began pacing the length of the bed. She ran her hands through her unruly hair and tried to control her panic. She had done the calculations a hundred times and it made little sense. No one had accomplished this before, and she doubted she would be able to repeat the effects. <br/><br/></p><p>"You what?" Snape laughed. He shook his head and climbed out of bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her stop. She was making him dizzy and he needed her to calm down, so that he could understand what was going on. Obviously she was mistaken, or playing a joke on him. “Please look at me. You have yet to meet my eyes since I woke.”<br/><br/></p><p>It was the most beautiful laugh Hermione had ever heard, but he did not get how serious she was. "I de-aged you, sir." She finally looked into his eyes and took a long breath. He had been handsome before, but now he was beautiful. <br/><br/></p><p>"And that would mean?" Snape questioned. He raised a brow at her and scratched the back of his neck. “This is not funny, Granger. That is quite impossible. I mean, you can reverse an aging spell or potion, but you cannot reverse the aging process.” He rubbed her shoulders and smiled at her. <br/><br/></p><p>"Well sir, mentally you may be forty years old, but your body is only twenty one. I took a whole two days to progress. That is why you were unconscious for three." She insisted. She smiled back at him and placed a hand over his. “I don’t know if it’s permanent or if there any negative symptom, but I can assure you, it’s quite possible.” <br/><br/></p><p>"What do you mean I am twenty one?" He responded with a healthy amount of skepticism.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the Phoenix tears created a youth potion. I’ve developed a formula, and the more you use, the more your body reverses in age. According to my calculations, you would revert one year per every four ounces. Most of the potion fell on you; so you reversed nineteen years." She rambled on as she repeated the formula in her head. She had fallen back into her teaching patterns. <br/><br/></p><p>"Give me a mirror." Snape whispered and looked around the area. He had to see this for himself. He recognized when Hermione was lost in her calculations. It’s what he most admired about her. <br/><br/></p><p>Hermione let go of his hand and walked across the room. She grabbed a silver mirror off the mediwitch's desk and brought it back to Severus. As he looked at himself in the mirror, she twisted her hair nervously. She hoped that he would not hate her.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back on the bed and he felt the mattress dip as Hermione joined him. His gazed stayed transfixed in the mirror for over an hour. He did not speak or utter a sound as he contemplated his circumstances. He did not know what how to feel. Should he be angry? Should he be glad? Finally he looked over at the young witch, sitting patiently beside him. "I don't understand. There are accounts of wizard using youth potions in the past, but the potions never had much success. Typically they would have the reverse effect, aging them to extreme measures. The wizard typically loses his memory with the age, and it becomes difficult to reverse the effects. Remember what happened with Fred and George Weasley? And they were just trying to trick an age line." Snape asked. “How is it possible I still have all my faculties?” <br/><br/></p><p>"I do not know sir. I was hoping you would be able to tell me. I’ve done the calculations, and have repeated the experiment several times. What do we do now?"  Hermione responded. She took out her wand and began writing the formulas in front of them. Something was missing and maybe he could fill in the blanks.<br/><br/></p><p>"Have you talked to the headmistress?" Severus asked as he studied her work. The equations were impeccable and he was sure they could discover the solution, if they put their heads together. “It seems that the phoenix tears as created a reaction with the dittany extract.” <br/><br/></p><p>Hermione nodded, giggling softly. She really enjoyed watching his mind work. He had graced her with his experimentation process over the last couple years. She was always amazed at how well they worked together. “That was my thought as well.” She shrugged. “I talked to Minerva about an hour ago. She should be here soon. Dinner is almost over and she wanted to see if you'd wake tonight."<br/><br/></p><p>"And I see that he has. Good evening Severus" The headmistress stated from the doorway. She smiled as she had watched them as they worked over the question together. She had hoped they would work well together, when she approved Hermione’s studies, under the Slytherin. She had been correct and she marveled at how their relationship had grown. “How are you feeling? No ill effects, I hope.” <br/><br/></p><p>"Good evening, Headmistress. It is good to see you, but I need to know, what will happen now." Severus pleaded. He was under no illusion that he could go back to life as normal. The students would be hard pressed to accept the situation.</p><p><br/>The headmistress conjured up a chair, sighed, and sat down." First we need to establish, how do you feel. Are you feeling ill? How are you handling being twenty one again?" she smiled, looking the young man over. She remembered the young man sitting before her. He had been so scared of his future and unaware of the trouble that was yet to come. He had been angry and grieving over the death of the only woman he had loved. Minerva was hoping this second chance brought him better fortune.<br/><br/></p><p>"I do not know. I think I am still in shock. " Snape admitted. He could see a spark in his friend eyes and shook his head. He could see that she was itching to mother him and become far more involved than he was comfortable with. He doubted that she would allow him to wallow in his circumstance. She would only see the positive. Sure he had a second chance at youth, but he had lived his life already. His body may be young but he was still a middle-aged man. <br/><br/></p><p>Minerva chuckled as she watched the gears in his head turn. He was going to fight her if she suggested anything. He had always been stubborn and she doubted that would ever change. "I completely understand. It is a lot to take in. You are essentially a young adult again, and have to readjust. Your students are not going to know how to act. You’ll have to find a way to reestablish their fear of you,” She grinned and shrugged. “Now, I’ll have to ask you to not be angry with Miss. Granger. She has not left the infirmary in three days."<br/><br/></p><p>"But it's my fault, Headmistress." Hermione protested. She chewed her lip, staring at the floor. She would have understood if Severus never wanted to speak to her again. And she was fully prepared for him to strip her of her lab privileges. <br/><br/></p><p>"Dear, it was an accident." The headmistress insisted. She lifted Hermione’s chin and gave her a companionate smile. “We all mistakes. When I was an apprentice, I turned the entire great hall into a skating rink for a week. Everyone had to eat outside while Albus attempted to reverse the spell. <br/><br/></p><p>Severus laughed loudly. He had to get Minerva to tell him the rest of that story later. At the moment, he needed to assure Hermione that he was not angry with her. "She’s right, I knocked over the cauldron." Severus agreed. “We all make mistakes when we start studying beyond our apprenticeships. I’m astonished that you have lasted this long without mucking up.” He squeezed her hand before turning back to his old friend. "So headmistress, what do we do now?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Hermione has insisted that she will find a cure. You may assist her if you wish. If you are happy with this second chance, by all means you are not required to take the cure. That is entirely up to you. You have all your memories; so I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to return to work. In fact, you are now the same age as when you your tenure. I see no reason that you need to stop teaching. Again, entirely up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I will return to work, but I would still like to retire at the end of term." Stated Severus. He grumbled and glared at her. She was entirely too happy about this situation. He was not angry, but he refused to jump for joy. They were still not sure how this would affect him, if the near future, or if it were permanent. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes of course Severus, I would now like you to get some rest. Poppy will release you tomorrow morning. She just wants to run a few test. I know I do not really need to tell you this. We don't know if there will be any negative side effects to the potion. Good night Severus." She patted his shoulder as she got up and left herself out of the infirmary. <br/><br/></p><p>"Good night Headmistress." Minerva left and Severus turned to Hermione. "Hermione, please get some rest. We will speak in the morning after I have time to process my new condition." Snape pleaded. He smothered her hair out of her face and sighed. “You need to rest in your own bed tonight. I thank you for looking over me, as unnecessary as it was. Goodnight, Hermione.” <br/><br/></p><p>"Alright, I will meet you in the lab tomorrow. Goodnight." Hermione got up gave him a hug before leaving. He watched her exit and contemplated his new position. Will he be able to pick up where left off. Did he want to be cured? He must have laid for hours thinking, and before he was able to slip into a restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Significant Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They begin working on discovering the solution to the potion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Significant Possibilities</strong>
</p><p><br/>Poppy released Snape the next morning with a clean bill of health. He headed straight for his lab. He knew Hermione was already waiting for him, and he did not want to keep her waiting long. When he reached the door to his lab he slowly opened the door and peeked in. As he suspected Hermione was already sitting at a cauldron working. He watched her work, and he realized she was what made potions beautiful to him lately. He cleared his throat and walked into the room. They had a lot to work, if they were going to crack the puzzle of the mysterious potion.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning Miss. Granger." He watched as she nearly jumped from her chair and laughed. She had been meticulously covering her notes and attempting to recreate the potion. Unfortunately they had vanished the potion when treating her professor. They did not suspect they would need it, and now she had to start from scratch. <br/><br/></p><p>"Oh! Hello! How are you this morning, Professor Snape?" Hermione smiled as she added the dragon liver to her base. She stirred the potion, counting out the rotations. She added a few notes and put the potion on to simmer, before she looked into the professor’s eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>"I'm doing well. I wanted to speak with you before we got started today." Snape summoned a chair, and sat next to Hermione. "First tell me, what have you accomplished since I have been out?" Snape requested. He scooted closer, looking over her notes. They were flawless, as usual. He saw no reason why they would not be able to recreate the potion and manufacture an antidote. <br/><br/></p><p>"I thought the best route was to first to study the potion." She smiled as she began explain the formula to Severus. She had made a number of changes since she left the infirmary the night before. “By my calculations, that vial held 16 ounces of Phoenix tears, nearly 5,000 galleons worth. I had Winky buy me the supplies this morning.” She giggled and bit her lip. “Something I failed to account for, until I returned to clean the mess this morning, is the glass used to make the vial. That fell into the potion, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded and made his own notes from what Hermione was telling him. He usually purchased his supplies at a wholesale rate. The vials were typically basic glass, but for more expensive ingredients, such as the tears, he only bought from specialty dealers in small quantities. "And what have you found?” He smirked trying to remember why he had placed the tears on the table in the first place. He had spent the last few semesters studying the liquid’s effects on snake venom. <br/><br/></p><p>"As I’ve stated before, I dropped Phoenix tears into the basic healing potion. I plan on paying you back for those, by the way." Answered Hermione. "It had the effect of reversing your age, but not alone. The vial was not made from glass but from a special elven crystal from the northern mountains.” She giggled and bit her lip. “This crystal has been used in beauty potions for centuries but it is very expensive. In the past, only the wealthiest have access to this makeup. Legends say that Morgana herself claimed that her most potent spells and potions to ensnare Arthur contained this crystal.” She lifted a small crystal to the light, casting a rainbow around the room. “I think this is our missing ingredient. I don’t know where you go those tears, professor, but this small crystal alone cost me 10,000 galleons.”</p><p>Severus coughed and shook his head. “It was a gift, from my maternal grandfather. He is a friend with an elven woman in the mountain village. He had hoped that I would find interest in the girl.” He blushed and shook his head. “She is the mistress of potions in her village, but elves rarely share their secrets.” He waved the rest of the story off and returned to the notes. “No need to repay me for the tears. If you accomplish this potion and it’s antidote, it will be enough to complete your mastery. We will write it off as an educational expense.” He smirked at her. Being a potions professor had its perks. “So, what is the next step?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. “I have made my calculations based on the size of the bottle and estimations on how much I think was left in the container. Well need to add the special ingredients in an hour. I’m going to crush the crystal and mix it with the tears before dropping it into the potion. Then I will reverse engineer the potion, and I don’t think it’ll be too difficult to create an antidote. I ask that you be patient. It may take several weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus chuckled. She had come a long way, in a very short period of time. “Your dedication is admirable, Miss Granger.” He smirked raising a brow at her. “I only have one important question. What if I do not want the antidote?” He pushed the notebook back to her and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hermione gasped, shaking her head. Even if he did not want to return to his former self, she needed to see this through. The benefits were far too valuable to leave alone, and the mystery was extremely exciting. <br/><br/></p><p>"What if I do not wish for an antidote?" He shrugged and chewed his lip. “I will help you find the antidote, but I am not sure I want to take it. I’m an old man, Hermione. According to most, 40 is not old to most people, but I have seen and experienced too much over the last twenty years. After speaking to Minerva yesterday, I’ve decided that this is a second chance. I can lead a peaceful life.” <br/><br/></p><p>"Well! I guess that is you choice, but I think we should make sure there are no more side effects." She smiled. She understood his point. There was no real reason for him to take the antidote. “And isn’t this all a bit invigorating? We’ve discovered a fountain of youth potion. The educational ramifications could be priceless. I mean, the dangers are present as well. If someone were to get a hold of this, it could cause any number of adverse reactions.”<br/><br/></p><p>"You're such a know it all." Snape laughed as he stirred the potion. It needed to simmer for two hours before they really could do anything else. “So tomorrow, I’ll start looking for test subject. We will need to test everything before we can finalize our findings, don’t you thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I guess we cannot test them on ourselves.” Hermione loved his laugh and smiled, "So, do you want to stay twenty one?" She began cleaning her workstation. She needed to grab something for lunch, and she had a about an hour to spare, before she needed to prepare the other ingredients. <br/><br/></p><p>"I do not know. I want to think it over for a few days." Answered Snape. "I think you need a break, after we finish the potion. I want to go out for dinner tonight. Would you accompany me?" Severus grinned and stood up to help her. He was thinking over the possibilities in his head. He would make reservations at the black cauldron, one of Scotland’s finest restaurants. Then he would take her dancing. She deserved the finer things in life and he was more than capable of providing them. <br/><br/></p><p>"Okay Professor, that sounds great." She was a little shocked that he had asked her to dinner, but she did not think twice about accepting. They had been working together for two years now, and she had yet to spend any real time with him, outside the classroom. “I would be honored to join you for dinner.” <br/><br/></p><p>"Fantastic, meet me in the front hall at seven tonight." Severus nodded and tilted his head toward the door, dismissing her. “Enjoy your lunch. I will finish cleaning up here, and I’ll prepare the ingredients for the final stages. I have your notes and inform you of anything that I can find.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bowed her head and grabbed her cloak. “Thank you. I’ll be back in an hour.” She left the room and giggled as she walked down to the great hall. She had not eaten with the rest of the staff in days and she found she missed them. She stepped into the hall and soaked in the chatter that surrounded her. The student body seemed excited about something, and she could feel it enhancing her own energies. She walked up to the head table and sat next to Minerva. “Good afternoon, Head Mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva gave her a motherly smile. “You are in a much better mood. I suspect your research is going well.” She poured her colleague a glass of pumpkin juice. She had always seen a great future for Hermione. She may have felt sorry for Severus’s predicament, but the outcome would be beneficial for them both. “Have you spoken with Severus?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as she made herself a sandwich, to go with her soup. “Yes, we have come to an agreement. We are going to study the potion and create an antidote. Severus has not decided on whether her will take the antidote but I suppose I understand. The solution still needs to found. Severus says I can use the potions to gain my mastery.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva laughed and nodded. “He quite correct on that assessment.” She watched the girl eat and spread some jam on her own bread. “I have complete faith in your combines abilities. You are a very talented potion’s mistress and I look forward to seeing your results. As for Severus taking the antidote, I don’t see why he really needs to. I support which ever decision he makes.” She grinned and winked at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled. “Can I tell you a secret?” She blushed as she sipped her juice. She could not stop thinking about her dinner tonight. She was not sure if Severus meant it to be a date, but she could hope. If he just wanted to be friends, she was fine with that as well. “Severus has asked me to accompany him to dinner tonight. I told him yes.”</p><p>Minerva chuckled. She could not be happier with this new development. “That is simply wonderful, my dear. You two deserve a night out.” She was sure she should not be encouraging Severus dating a former student, but she always thought Hermione needed someone who could match her intelligence. Severus was a perfect match for her. She had worried about his mental state at the end of the war, but he had proven himself more than she imagined. “I hope you have a lovely time, Miss Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned as she finished her food. “Thank you.” She looked to the front of the great hall as the doors open again. Two of her favorite men walked through and her grin grew wider. “Fred. George.” She giggled as she got up to meet them. Lunch was ending and the students were leaving, as they weaved their way through the hall. She ran up and hugged the twins. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>The boys laughed as they hugged her. She was one of their best researchers during the summer and they had missed her. Fred Held her at Arm’s length and chuckled. “A little bird named Winky told us you were looking for elven crystal, in Diagon Ally today. We thought we’d come by and acquire why. Are you keeping secrets from us, Poppet?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled. “I am sorry. That is top secret. Severus and I are working on a new potion, and I can’t tell you anything.” She bit her lip smirking. “I can promise that if we have any success, you two will be the first people I contact.” She fiddled with her hair and sighed. It had been a close call and she really thought they had lost Fred during the war. She could not imagine life without him. She had gotten into potions after the war in hope of helping him through his recovery, and they had been grateful. “How are my two favorite boys?”</p><p> </p><p>George grinned. “We are doing well. Truthfully, we missed you. You know you’ll always be our favorite adopted sister.” He wrapped an arm around her, leading her outside. “So, I’m wondering what could be so secret. I respect your right to keep it, but that crystal is expensive. This potion cannot be worth the cost.” He shrugged. “We want to make sure that it is safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and gave him a hug. “I promise. I would not do anything too dangerous. And you know that Severus would not allow me to get hurt.” She pulled away to walk around the grounds. “Why don’t we meet next week and I will explain everything to you. I need time to experiment, and files the paperwork. Severus said I could gain my mastery for this.” She giggled.</p><p> </p><p>The twins nodded and laughed. “We are so proud of you. Our brother was a fool to let you go.” Hermione laughed as they spoke together. They began leading her back down to the labs, chatting about the shop. A charm she had created over the summer was almost ready to distribute. “I do wish you would accept our offer to make you a partner.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and shrugged. “No I am happy with commission we agreed on. I make plenty of money teaching and I still have the majority of the stipend that I was award with my order of Merlin. I see no reason to take a portion of your business.” She smiled at them, with love. “Just keep letting me help you with research, and you can pay me accordingly.” She kissed each of their cheek. “Lunch next Wednesday?” The twins nodded as she turned to get back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>